Paige Lenx
Paige Lenx started out as Monarch Prep's most popular girl, before she started to attend Twin Branches High as a main character in Season 1 during the game's major changes and still is one of the main characters this year. Paige's most notable storyline so far has been her relationship with Owen Harris and her ruling both Twin Branches and Monarch Prep. Duration: The New Girl: Season 1 - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines The New Girl Paige first appears during Sam's flashback of her life at Monarch Prep. Paige was the most popular girl at Monarch Prep and she is very rich and fashionable. Paige takes a dislike to Sam as she believes that Sam is not rich or fashionable enough to hang around with her as Sam got in to Monarch Prep on a scholarship. Paige and her friends intimidate Sam although Sam starts to grow on Paige when Sam buys a nice jacket and insults Prissy which amuses her. When Sam saves Paige's boat from setting on fire at a party, Paige starts acting nice to Sam and opens up to her about her parents divorce. Paige returns the favour of Sam saving her boat by driving Sam to meet with her boyfriend Colt while it is past Sam's curfew. Paige is worried that Sam will get expelled from Monarch Prep because of this but allows Sam to go through with it anyway. Paige is right when Sam is expelled from Monarch Prep. Paige appears as a recurring character throughout the next few seasons and is shown to be dating Lee Chen, who she later breaks up with. Paige has a fling with college guy Dontae on Valentine's Day after Paige, Prissy and Madisenn sneak out of Monarch Prep. Dontae is shocked when he realizes Paige is still in high school. A New Start Paige then becomes a main character during the major changes of the game in September 2012 and she transfers to Centerscore High and competes against Zoe for the position of social chair, causing a feud between them. Paige and Owen Harris are then partnered together in a psychology project and they grow closer. The two of them then kiss and carry on growing closer. Zoe then wins the position of social chair, upsetting Paige. Zoe is upset when she finds out that Owen and Paige are dating as she also has a crush on Owen. Paige's mother and stepfather disapprove of Owen and send Paige back to Monarch Prep on lockdown so that she can't see Owen. Zoe is shocked when she finds out what has happened to Paige and Owen and Zoe travel to Monarch Prep and are shocked when they see Paige. Paige then escapes from Monarch Prep and goes to Centerscore High where Owen and Zoe are playing Romeo and Juliet in the school play. Paige walks in on their kissing scene, upsetting her as she believes that Owen is over her. Principal Whitford then tracks Paige down on a GPS and finds her and takes her back to Monarch Prep on lockdown. Paige becomes furious with Owen and realizes that ever since she has fallen for Owen, she has lost her place as queen bee at Monarch Prep. Paige then decides to focus on nothing except ruling the school and tries to forget about Owen. Paige is shocked when she finds out that Jessica is the new queen bee at Monarch Prep and Principal Whitford has given Jessica the role as 'Perfect' which is like British school prefect. Paige is determined to take down Jessica and at the ball she is able to attract more guys than Jessica. Jessica attempts to sabotage Paige and she gives Paige a phone so that she can talk to Owen. Jessica then tells Principal Whitford that Paige has a phone although Paige, having realized Jessica's plan, snuck the phone back in Jessica's room and wrote her initials on it and when the phone is found in Jessica's room, her position as 'Perfect' is taken away and Paige becomes the new 'Perfect'. For spring break, the Monarch Prep girls go to the Debutante Dance and Paige tries to find a rich guy. Paige then meets Cromwell and is shocked when Cromwell shows a sudden interest for her and tries to get together with her. Owen then arrives at the Debutante Dance and Paige is still furious with him for kissing Zoe and stays with Cromwell. Owen and Cromwell then have a fight on the beach and when Cromwell is about to seriously injure Owen, Paige realizes how much she loves Owen and stops Cromwell. Owen and Paige then start officially dating. Later, Paige and Owen try to stop her mother Margot and stepfather Tad's wedding when it is revealed that Margot only wants Tad for his wealth and Tad only wants Margot for her social status, with Owen and Paige's belief being that you should marry for love. They succeed in this, but this leaves Paige and Margot less wealthy than before. Troublemakers Taking notice from Paige's frustration without money, Owen feels as though he can not make her happy anymore and breaks up with her. In an attempt to prove that she is rebellious to the rebels, Paige steals shoes from the mall, but is caught by Officer Monte. Ms. Lee tells Paige that the only other punishment other than suspension is to join the Troublemakers program, which is for misbehaved students, who must perform community service (though later only attend detention everyday). Paige and Owen then secretly get back together, although as their relationship is a secret, Paige refuses to go to Homecoming with Owen and instead goes with Lee. Owen then goes with head cheerleader Maria to make Paige jealous, causing Paige and Maria to argue. Maria makes it clear to Paige that she has lost all her popularity. After selling her punk clothes and going back to her old look, Paige is determined to regain her popularity and have a special night with Owen by winning Winter Queen although Kimi Chen makes it clear that Maria will win as she is head cheerleader. Paige is determined to disband the cheerleading squad because of this, and with the help of Kimi, they are able to make Jill, Nicole and Keith quit the squad which results in the cheerleading squad ending as they were the most important cheerleaders. Paige becomes the Winter Queen because of this. When she is confronted about her plot outside the school gymnasium by Maria and Chris, Paige gets into an argument with Owen who thinks she only did it for superficial and selfish reasons. Upset and frustrated by her inability to voice her true reasons, being her love for Owen, Paige takes a bus home instead of attending the dance. Later that night, Paige is visited by Owen where they reconcile and Owen tells her he loves her for the very first time. Paige assists the Troublemakers in taking down Mr. Hart before he can become the new Twin Branches principal. Focusing her energy on winning Prom Queen, Paige hopes to win the title as revenge against Maria. When Owen's wrestling competition falls on the same night as prom, Paige chooses to support her boyfriend rather than the use the time to rally votes. Getting back to the dance in time, Paige is pulled aside and told by Owen that he loves her and that she has changed since the first time they kissed. Paige takes these words to heart, even when she is crowned Prom Queen, and hands the crown off to Maria. Paige tells of her plan to take down the cheerleading team to the school and states that she wants to let go of the petty drama and spend the rest of high school with the one she cares about most: Owen. Promising Maria that she will help rebuild the squad, Paige walks back over to Owen and tells him that she loves him. Relationships Romantic Interests Lee Chen Lee was Paige's first boyfriend. He soon broke up with her, requesting for a relationship that was more than just kissing. The two attend Homecoming together, but Lee easily realizes that Paige was only using him to get Owen jealous. However, he is okay with it, after Paige flirts with him. The two spend the night doing a number of things, including eating at an expensive Italian restaurant, which neither Paige nor Lee can afford. He reprimands her for using him to make Owen jealous and using him for his money. Paige further demonstrates her lack of romantic feelings towards Lee when she gives both Nicole and Kimi her blessing to date him. Owen Harris Paige initially disliked Owen, as he was not only indigent by her standards, but that he also supported Zoe Davis, Paige's rivalry, during the Social Chair elections. Upon being partnered with each other for a psychology project, in which they would both get a glimpse of each other's lives, the two nearly kiss, but do not because of Paige who abruptly stops herself. However, even after this, while Owen was interviewing Paige's life, he and Paige kiss, after he comforts her over her parents' divorce. The two since get closer and closer, but Paige is still angry with Owen's conflicted feelings for Zoe. Owen ultimately does get over Zoe and enters an exclusive relationship with Paige--only to learn she is being sent to Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center by her mother and her new fiancee, Tad, who disapprove of her and Owen's relationship. During her stay at Monarch Prep, Paige made multiple attempts to break out and manages to once. She flees to Twin Branches High, where she finds Owen and Zoe kissing in the school's adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. This causes Paige to think that Owen is over her and feels that she needs to move on, as well. Thus, she finds Cromwell von Toosh at the Debutante Dance and flirts him with until she meets Owen there, who came to reconcile with her. Paige pushes him away, but chooses Owen over Cromwell in the end, after the two's brawl. Upon their reconnection, Owen accompanies Paige in her task to stop her mother and her fiancee, Margot and Tad's wedding, due to Tad's overbearing, snobby nature. They complete this mission, although learn that without Tad's money, Paige and Margot are left poverty-stricken. This leaves a visibly negative effect on Paige, which makes Owen believe that without her fortune, he can not keep Paige satisfied and therefore breaks up with her through an unanticipated argument. This confrontation as well marks a pessimistic impact on Paige, who chooses a punk style of clothing to match her new rebellious outlook on life. The reason for their break up is left unanswered for their friends, who are able to eventually get Paige to explain. Subsequently, her and Owen get into another argument about why Paige used Cromwell to make Owen jealous, weeks after their break up. Owen informs her that the reason why this angers him so much is because he still cares for her and passionately kisses her. They secretly make up and start dating again. Although, Paige soon gets tired of sneaking behind their friends' back to stay together, and therefore accosts Owen, who is heedful to find her in his neighborhood, now that the 12th Street Kids are searching for him. Paige assists Owen in his car chase, in which he is being chased by both the police and the 12th Street Kids. At the end, they finally go public with their relationship. As the Winter Royalty comes near, Paige desires to sabotage Maria's chances of being the Winter Queen and become the Winter Queen, to earn a special night with Owen, now that neither of them can afford much. She plans to keep this a secret from Owen, knowing he would deprecate, but is unable to due to the meddling of Maria and Chris. Owen, as expected, scolds her, which only leads to an argument and neither attend the dance itself. Owen later goes to her house in an attempt to settle their differences. They make up once again with a kiss and Owen tells her for the first time he loves her. Cromwell Von Toosh Cromwell fights for Paige's affections in The Debutante Dance, however loses to Owen Harris. Later, after Paige and Owen's break up during the summer, Paige uses Cromwell to make Owen jealous. The plan works, however Cromwell realizes she was just using him and vows revenge against her. And so, Cromwell is in charge of the Troublemakers' assignment. In spite, Cromwell declares that they must do exactly what he says. He first forces them to make a papier-mache of him. He asks them to change it several times annoying all of them, especially Paige. Whenever he would give them a problem, he would threaten to report them to Ms. Lee. Cromwell even makes Paige to wear a turkey suit just to entertain him, much to Paige's chagrin. Paige sees Cromwell again in Christmas Stories. Cromwell steps out of a limo at the mall. He sarcastically says that he's never saw him since he was in the backseat with a chauffeur to drive him. Cromwell then commented that Paige his flower is still trapped in dirty weeds. Owen then threatened him saying if he kept on talking then he'd wish he had a bodyguard. Paige then asked him what he's doing here, since she already told him that they have nothing between them. Cromwell then claimed that he came to expand his entrepreneurial ventures. He was planning to book a New Year's Eve cruise on the S.S. Decadence and tickets are in short supply but high demand. When the conversation was over, Cromwell bid the "common folk" couple adieu. After Paige told Owen to forget about Cromwell, they both went inside to shop for each other's gifts. Friends Sam Hill Paige and Sam's first encounter with each other is at Monarch Prep. Paige is the renowned queen bee at Monarch Prep and annually chooses a student she will pick on; this time, her target is Sam, due to her indigence (in comparison to Paige's wealth) and Paige makes relentless remarks about this. Her perspective on Sam eventually changes when Sam saves Paige's boat, Key Lime Pie, a gift from her father, who she believes does not care for her after he divorced her mom. The two in fact find common ground on this topic, as neither's father was present in their lives anymore and develop a friendship from here on out. Kimi Chen Paige and Kimi have known each other since Year 5, but do not become friends until Year 6, when both are put in the Troublemakers program. However, even between these two years, during the summer, Paige was given a new rebel style by Kimi herself. Her and Kimi develop a significant friendship throughout the Troublemakers reboot, Paige having assistance from Kimi on her mission to get rid of the cheerleading squad. Kimi is presumably Paige's closest friends in the Troublemakers program. Allison Applebee Although conspicuously vexed by Allison's sanguine outlook of their first encounter in the cafeteria, doing community service, Paige implies a friendship, after Allison rescues Paige's poodle. Paige is frequently seen giving Allison advice on things about boys, such as creating a flirting bootcamp for her and additionally giving her tips on how to kiss guys. Enemies Zoe Davis Zoe and Paige are rivalries for two reasons. The first of the two reasons being that they had both competed for the title of Social Chair. Zoe insisted that Paige had only wanted the title for her own personal benefit, whereas Zoe wanted it for the student body. Regardless, Paige was angry and made grand gestures that would make her the better candidate to the students. The second reason is that both of them had feelings for Owen; however, Owen only returning his feelings to one ultimately—Paige. Paige is often shown irritated whenever she sees Zoe and Owen talking with each other, having once even snatching Owen in the middle of their conversation. She is infuriated when she sees Owen and Zoe's kiss during the school's adaptation of ''Romeo and Juliet. '' Jessica Blaire Jessica, who was the queen bee at Monarch Prep, and Paige meet in the cafeteria at Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center, where Paige sits in what Jessica claimed to be her seat. Paige gives up the seat, but not without talking back, which Jessica seems to take a liking to. The two oddly bond over their hatred for Zoe Davis, which sparks their friendship. Jessica offers Paige a phone, in exchange that Paige will simply be her friend, (which was strictly not allowed) that Paige accepts after consistent attempts to break out of Monarch Prep. Paige then spontaneously has the desire to become the queen of the school and starts with making a grand entrance into the cafeteria and calls Jessica her servant, after she offers a cell phone, making Jessica angry. After Principal Whitford explains that whoever displays Monarch Prep in a prestigious manner at the upcoming Emerald Ball, Paige and Jessica decide that they will compete to see who can gain more boys on the sides they will take during the ball, which Paige evidently wins. Angry about this, Jessica calls out Paige to Whitford, claiming that she has a phone, to get Paige in trouble; this plan goes awry, as while Whitford searches for the phone, it ends up being in Jessica's room, resulting in Jessica's demotion from "Perfect" (a variation of "prefect"). Tad Tad was Margot's (Paige's mother) fiancee and Paige's eventual stepfather, whom Paige disliked. Tad was rude and snobby and spoke condescendingly towards Paige. He disapproved of Paige and Owen's relationship to the point he sent Paige to Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center to keep them away from each other. Paige is determined to stop Margot and Tad's wedding by sabotaging it, with the help of Owen. This plan works successfully, though Tad catches on with her schemes. Out of anger, he pushes Paige. Margot, realizing that if Paige is so insistent on stopping this wedding that she is willing to live without money, she calls the wedding off. Maria Gonzalez Paige is hostile towards Maria, as of Homecoming Kiss, when Paige overheard Maria call her "Little-Miss-Used-To-Be-Somebody" to Owen. Paige retorts by calling Maria a garbage sack. And so, Maria uninvited Paige to all parties and that all of her popularity was gone. Maria even started a campaign to make Paige winter jester, forcing Paige to wear an embarrassing outfit. Thus, Paige knew she had to take away Maria's popularity status by destroying the cheerleading team. This ultimately works, putting Paige in the top five winter queens, whereas Maria is not even in the top ten. Personality Initially, being wealthy, Paige was mean, snobby and glamorous. She tended to make the occasional comment, regarding other's economic status, specifically to her boyfriend, Owen Harris. However, she begins showing her softer side, upon finding out about her mother's upcoming marriage to Tad, a wealthy, yet cruel business man, so that she and Paige could be financially stable, although she later decides against it. Paige begins showing a more sympathetic side (although she maintains her brusque behavior, having a tendency to define authority), now adapting to the new lifestyle; in spite of this, she was still unhappy with it. While much of her arrogant personality stems from her wealth, much of it also comes from her mother and father's divorce. She has sometimes shown to be a sweet person when around people like Owen and Sam, whom she has opened up to. Appearance Paige has long, dark brown hair that conceals one of her brown eyes and rests on her right shoulder. She wears a blue tank top. From Troublemakers to Christmas Stories, Paige had a rebel style. She dyed her hair black with purple highlights, pierced her eyebrow, wore black lipstick, as opposed to the pink she wore before and wore a black top and a spike-studded necklace. Age When Sam arrived at Centerscore High, she told Zoe that her and Paige were at Monarch Prep together 2 years before Sam joined Centerscore meaning that Paige was at least on her third year in high school at this point. Two years later, Paige had not graduated, however, and told Taylor that she was one year below her. Taylor was a Senior at this point meaning that Paige was a Junior and Sam's information was wrong. Paige and Sam were at Monarch Prep together at least one year before Sam moved to Centerscore, however, meaning that Paige has now spent at least 5 years in high school and this is possibly because of her rebellious behavior. She was 18-19 years old by the time the series ended. Quotes Paigequote.PNG Paigequote2.PNG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:In A Relationship Category:Transformed Character Category:Troublemaker Category:Original Cast Category:Transfer Students